In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the interfacing of wireless access networks and devices in a customer premises location. A customer may have a large number of client devices in the customer premises location and different client devices may be associated with different requirements. In order to maintain a quality of service in a customer premises location, the provider may need to take into account various conditions that vary across networks and/or devices.